Galbatorix's Daughter
by To-Find-Sanctuary
Summary: Galalea is an average teenager who finds out her father is the King of Alagaesia, what's this? Love for her and Durza! Please read to find out. story written by:aerialsdeath
1. Prologue

Galbatorix's Daughter—Prologue

16 years ago in a palace in Urû'baen, in Alagaesia, a new born princess of King Galbatorix and Lady Lela, she was the oldest daughter of the lord of Teirm. The day was April 16. That day when she had her daughter there was an attack on the castle and Galbatorix was busy with fighting Varden, and didn't know his lover was in labor. If he had known he would have left the fighting up to the Ra'zac.

He also didn't know that some of the Varden had snuck into the palace unnoticed by all, and they snuck into the Birthing Room. After the baby was born she named her Galalea, and gave her a gold locket with a "G" on it. The locket had a picture in it that said, "You are the heir to the throne of Alagaesia." It also had a picture of her father in it.

Then without her realizing what had happened she was dead along with all her guards, but one. And he saw what happened. He saw the members of the Varden take the child away, but at least she was alive(he knew that because she was crying, wanting her mother).

When the Varden fled, Galbatorix went to find his lover but she was nowhere to be found. When he asked one of her handmaidens and she said, "She went into labor an hour ago."

At that he ran to the Birthing Room. What he saw when he got there broke his black heart in two. He saw Lela dead and almost all of her guards deceased as well.

The guard that wasn't dead was barely alive. When he asked what had happened, he said, "Mi Lord, we were attacked. . .The Varden killed her. . .They took your. . .Daughter. . .I'm sorry. . .Please forgive me. . ." At that, he died.

To be continued. . .


	2. Many Meetings

Galbatorix's Daughter

16 years later on Oct. 15 Galbatorix still couldn't find his daughter, and he was beginning to give up hope. When he found out about Earth he sent Durza to see if his daughter was there.

ON EARTH

Galalea grew up to look a lot like her real mother and father (more her father than mother.) She is now a Sophomore in high school. But she always wondered why she didn't look like her parents who both have bright blond hair and wide aqua eyes, while she had waist length jet black hair with narrow emerald green eyes. Also they had tanned skin and she had pale skin. But what really got her was she was adventurous while they were over protective.

They wouldn't let her go outside except for school. They wouldn't let her go out with anyone. They wouldn't let her get her learner's permit or her driver's license. They never let her read fairy tales, but what really got her was they didn't give her a CD player, a TV, or a computer. So all she did in her free time was study.

She went to a private school so she had to wear a short green skirt, a white short sleeved shirt with a green jacket. She also wore white gloves and her hair up in a ponytail with a green ribbon, and she wore green stockings with green high-heeled shoes.

They lived in Manhattan, New York. They lived in a nice house near her school so she walked there everyday. One day she woke up at 8:00 in the morning. She had to run to school or be late, which she really didn't want to be.

On the way there she ran into a young man of around 18 or 20, and they fell to the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," she said in an apologetic tone.

"Watch where you're go. . ." He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw who he was talking to. The girl he had ran into looked almost exactly like his King (Galbatorix if you didn't know.) Except for the fact that she looked about 16, and she was a girl.

He just stared at her as she picked up all her books and ran into the school building, but before she got there he ran to catch up to her and asked, "What's your name?"

"My name is Galalea, and if you'll excuse me I'm going to be late for class," and at that she ran into the building without a second glance at him.

He just stared after her and he knew in that instant that he had to bring her to her real father to see if she could be a Rider, or at least learn how to use magic. Also, in that moment he f elt something he had never felt before, maybe he liked her.

To be Continued. . .

(A/N): Maybe they fall in love with each other. How would Galbatorix feel? And how is she going to get her to Algaesia? Please review and read the next chapter.


End file.
